CardCaptor Sakura Again
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: Some has let the Cards loose! Sakura is puzzled but knows what she must do. It has been 3 years since her trial with Yueh... who could hold such a grudge? Or is it someone new who has let the Cards fly free?
1. The Release

A/N: Konananichiwa!! It's been a while, huh? I'm now obsessed with CCS because of my good friend's little sister!!! ^^ Heehee! Kero-chan's the best!!! ::dances around the room:: Oh wait… ::stops:: now to business….This CCS story is based on the manga version. It isn't much different, but just so you know, I'm going by the manga version instead of the anime. Here goes! Tootles!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura… sniff oh well… there's always tomorrow!!

Sailor Moon Maniacs Presents…

****

CardCaptor Sakura… Again

Chapter One: The Release

By Goten's Gurl

Sakura Kinomoto lay asleep in her bed, a half-hour late if she wanted to get to school on time. She had been having odd dreams… like prophecies… lately. She couldn't make sense of them, but she didn't think about them much. 

"Sakura! You're gonna be late! What are you doing up there?" Fujitaka called from the kitchen. It was no use; Sakura slept soundly still.

Kero raised an eyebrow at the sleeping CardCaptor. "How can she posses magic and still sleep late? SAKURA!"

"Hmm?" Sakura sat up, half asleep. "Kero-chan…?"

"You're late…" 

"Phweeeee!!" Sakura jumped out of bed and slipped her uniform on, then bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat.

"Bout time you got up, Monster," Toya said with a smirk as he finished his eggs and toast. Sakura glared at him but said nothing as she inhaled her breakfast.

"Jaitte kimasu*," Toya stood up and headed for the door.

"What? Already?!" Sakura swallowed the rest of her food and strapped on her roller blades as Toya left on his bike. "Bye, Dad!" She rushed out the door to catch up with Toya.

"What's with you, Monster?" Toya snapped as Sakura rode next to him. "For the past three years you've followed the same routine: Wake up late, scarf your breakfast, and follow me to school…"

Sakura frowned. "So what?"

"So you need a little change in your life…" Toya trailed off as Yuki joined them.

"Hey Toya, Sakura-chan!" Yuki called.

Sakura smiled dreamily. "Yukito-san!"

Toya rolled his eyes as they came upon Tomoeda Jr. High and High School.

"See you after school, Sakura-chan," Yuki smiled and tossed another candy in her direction. Sakura sighed happily. _So what if I follow the same routine?_ She thought. _It doesn't matter as long as I like it…_

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called behind her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura turned around, stuffing the candy in her pocket.

"Hey! What are you planning to do today?" Tomoyo asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh… Nothing, really… except Kero-chan has been locked in my room for a long time…" Sakura shrugged. "I was thinking about taking him out for a while."

"Great!" Tomoyo grinned. "Why don't you and Kero come to my house this afternoon?" 

Sakura seemed reluctant. "Is your mom going to be home…?"

"I don't think so… she should be working late tonight again…" Tomoyo cocked her head. "Why?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I just don't want another episode about my mom…"

Tomoyo laughed. "So you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sakura smiled as the bell rang. "Phwee! We're gonna be late!" Sakura and Tomoyo both ran inside the building.

Once inside, the two girls took their seats just before Mr. Tereda walked in the door.

"Hey Sakura," a whisper behind Sakura. She turned around to see a grinning Li.

"What're you so happy about?" Sakura whispered back.

"I'll tell you after school," Li told her as Mr. Tereda looked over in their direction.

Sakura had a hard time staying awake during class. Tomoyo would pinch her every so often to keep her awake. Finally the end of the school day came and Li waited for Sakura during her cheer practice. He didn't mind; he liked to watch Sakura toss up the baton and show off her gymnastic talent.

After practice Sakura ran up to Li. "Hey," she smiled. "What did you want to tell me?"

Li grinned wider. "I got tickets to the game this Saturday."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this because…?"

Li's cheeks went pink. "Um… I was wondering if… well… if you would come with me…"

Sakura blinked. "I… I'll have to check the calendar…"

Li smiled in relief. "Okay, great. So you'll get back to me on that?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Li waved as Sakura rode off on her roller blades, which she had been strapping on while she was talking to Li.

_That's odd…_ Sakura thought as she rode down the street. _He's nicer than before… I wonder… does this mean he's accepted me…?_ She didn't think of it much, though for she was in a hurry. As soon as she got home she shoved a whining Kero into her backpack and flew out the door, forgetting to check the job calendar in her rush.

She arrived at Tomoyo's house about 5 minutes later and knocked. Tomoyo opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey Sakura!" She grinned. "Come on in!"

"Thanks," Sakura panted. She and Tomoyo disappeared inside the house,

Meanwhile, back at the Kinomoto residence…

"Ugh! Where does she hide that stupid book?" a shadowed figure moves around in Fujitaka's study, picking out book after book and tossing each one onto the floor in disgust. "Ahhh… here it is…" Picking up the ClowBook, the shadowed figure glides over to the desk. It brushes all of the other papers and books off the desk, laying the ClowBook down gently. With a flash of light the lock cracks open. The figure pulls out the deck of cards, reaching into its pocket. It pulls out a little pink eraser, and gently picks up the first card on the top of the deck, The Fly. It starts to erase Sakura's name, laughing menacingly.

"Sayonara, CardCaptor Sakura…"

*Jaitte kimasu -for those unprivileged people who don't know Japanese- means, "I'm leaving now"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I feel evil. Yup. Tell me what you think please. And catch the action in the next action-packed chapter:

****

ClowCards Attack… What's going on?!

I'll see you then!

-Goten's Gurl ^-^


	2. Clow Cards Attack What's Going On!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but it's here! Chapter two!! I had a sort of writing funk and I couldn't write anything, but I'm back now and hopefully better than ever!! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Presents...  
  
CardCaptor Sakura... Again  
  
Chapter Two: Clow Cards Attack... What's Going On?!  
  
"Ja matta ashita!*" Sakura Kinomoto waved as she left the Daidouji residence, unaware of what had happened at her house while she had been innocently being a thirteen-year-old girl... whether that be good or bad.  
  
Inside Sakura's backpack, Kero blinked. Is that...? Naw... it can't be... we sealed all of the cards already... He poked his head out of the pack and searched the sky and ground.  
  
"What's up, Kero-chan?" Sakura looked over her should and the stuffed animal.  
  
"I sense a Clow Card..."  
  
Sakura stopped walking. "What? That's impossible... I wrote my name on each and every one as soon as I caught them... And I put them back in the book and everthing..."  
  
Kero raised an eyebrow. "Did you lock it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura nodded. "With the Clow Key..."  
  
"And you have the key?"  
  
Sakura pulled the key out from under her shirt.  
  
"Hmm..." Kero shook his head. "Then why-"  
  
"Aaaaah!" A loud cry arose from the park across the street. Sakura looked back at Kero, who nodded, before running over to see what was up.  
  
Rika was on her knees, crying  
  
"Rika! What happened?" Sakura ran up to her.  
  
"Naoko... she... she disappeared!" Rika sobbed.  
  
Sakura blinked. But... that's the Erase Card... why would it be attacking again? I sealed it... She didn't have time to wonder how this could be happening because Rika was vanishing also.  
  
Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack. "See, I knew it was a Clow Card!!"  
  
"But, Kero, I sealed this one all ready! My name was on it and everything!"  
  
"We can worry about that later! First, we have to capture and seal this one before anyone else vanishes!"  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled out the key once more. "RELEASE!!" Now gripping her wand, she remembered her field trip to the beach when she had caught this card before. She closed her eyes, trying to locate the card.  
  
"There!" Sakura's eyes opened and she glared at the birdhouse hanging in a nearby tree. "Kero, it's in that birdhouse!!"  
  
Kero flew up to it and grabbed the roof, yanking it off. In a flash of light, the Erase Card was visible in her checkered attire.  
  
Sakura raised her wand. "RETURN TO THE FORM YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE!! CLOW CARD!!"  
  
Slowly the Erase vanished and Sakura held the Card in her hand. She looked at it closely and gasped. "Kero-chan..." she barely whispered as she stared at the Card.  
  
"Nani**..." Kero floated down next to Sakura with a puzzled look on his face. "Sakura-chan... Doushita no?***"  
  
With a pale face, she showed Kero the Card. "My...my name's gone..."  
  
Kero blinked. "Did you forget to put your name on that one? I wasn't with you when you caught it at the beach back in 4th grade..."  
  
"I know... I put my name on it... Syaoran was there..." She gasped. "We can ask Syaoraon!! He was my witness!"  
  
Kero frowned. "I'm not gonna trust that teenie weenie pookie pooh!" He shook his head.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Teenie... weenie... pookie... Are you still mad about the whole 'stuffed animal' thing?"  
  
Kero glared at Sakura.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Sakura said in a panicky voice. "So, why's my name gone? I wrote it in pen..."  
  
Kero shrugged. "Your name was probably erased."  
  
"But I wrote my name in pen!!"  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Sakura! This is the Erase Card... think..." Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked back at the card. "Oh... then how can I prevent It from happening again...?"  
  
Kero scratched his chin in thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Sakura blinked.  
  
Kero pulled a unique pen out of nowhere... behind him; I guess. It was like a miniature Clow Wand, and from the bottom a little ballpoint pen tip poked out. "Ta-Da!!"  
  
Sakura stared at it in confusion. "...What is it...?"  
  
"It's a Clow Pen! Clow Reed gave it to me before he passed away." Kero looked at the Pen. "He said, 'Give this to the CardCaptor whom will save the world from my creation. Use it wisely...' I think that if we use this, it can't be erased, even by a Clow Card."  
  
"So if I write my name with this, it won't come off?"  
  
"Exactly." Kero held the pen up to Sakura. "Here."  
  
Sakura took it and held it carefully, then, throwing a sideways glance at Kero, said, "How come you didn't give this to me the first time I caught Erase?"  
  
Kero sighed, shaking his head. "You caught it at the beach, remember? You had all ready written your name on the Card."  
  
Sakura still eyes him suspiciously. I bet he just forgot...  
  
Kero sweatdropped. "Let's go home, shall we?"  
  
So, stuffing Kero back into her backpack and making sure Rika and Naoko were okay, she bladed off toward home, unaware of the chaos that she would soon encounter...  
  
*Ja matta ashita- "See you tomorrow, then!" **Nani-"What?" ***Doushita no?-"What's the matter?" or "What's wrong?"  
  
A/N: How'd you like? Please R&R!! Thanks!!  
  
Next Chapter: Chaos Unravels  
  
See you then!! 


End file.
